The Misfortunes of Junpei
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Snake/Junpei. Prompts from the 999 meme turned into one bigger story.
1. Chapter 1

The Misfortunes of Junpei

By Fujoshi, a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Remake of two prompts from the 999 Kink meme. This one was teacher/student, tieing up, and sex.

Warnings: Junpei/Snake pairing, sex. Not really pwp since the next part continues. I tried to clean it up as best as I could from the original one and add a bit more material, so if you still see errors let me know.

No I do not own 999

~~~0~~~

Junpei sighed as he picked up his books after class. He was back to college doing his courses, the fall/winter season rolling in. The nightmare of the Nonary game seemed like a bad dream as he was back into reality and his normal, everyday boring life.

He haven't heard from Santa or June in months; the last time he talked to them was after Seven took Ace to jail. The only people he kept in contact with was Snake, Clover, Lotus, and Seven.

Junpei mumbled around his plaid red scarf. He had on a thick military style men's petticoat along with a turtle neck sweater, heavy khaki pants, and a red dress shirt. His breath was already making puffs as he walked back to his dorm.

He was studying to be a computer engineer. The numbers and equations he had no issues with, something that helped him with the puzzles in that horrible game in Building Q, but the literacy courses he was taking was another issue.

'I don't know this shit.' It talked about Western history and demographics, something he sucked at. He considered asking for a tutor but didn't know anyone who could help him.

The brown haired man thought back. All of his college friends were off doing their own thing, getting prepared for the holiday winter season with their girlfriends. It caused a pain in his chest since he was almost 22 and he was still girlfriend less.

He knew that Clover had a crush on him. The younger girl was all smiles as she gave him not only her cell phone number, but also her house number as well with a flirty smile. From what he assumed in the beginning, Snake and Clover both were quite rich. Not as rich as Santa, who had millions, but were very up there.

But Junpei didn't feel the same about the girl. His heart was blinded by the mysterious childhood friend of his, who vanished in the wind. Well that was putting it nicely. Santa was an overprotective bastard. He did respect Junpei but he didn't want the man involved with his reunited sister, at all.

Also he didn't know if what June felt was friendship or something more. The girl was pure and innocent to a fault.

Unlike Junpei. He couldn't help his urges, wanting nothing more than to finally stop being a virgin.

He kicked his apartment room open with a frustrated grunt. He was one of the few with a single and didn't need the assistance of roommates. The only good thing about the shabby place was that there was a cherry blossom in the garden.

The man took off his coat and threw it on his single bed. He flopped in his desk chair and leaned back with a sigh. Junpei knew that he had a report coming up soon from the literary class and he needed someone to help him stat.

'Damn...wait...' The man rose so suddenly that he fell out of his seat and onto the floor haphazardly. He knew he looked like a fool but was glad that nobody could witness his embarrassment.

There was one person, but he didn't want to ask him for anything. Snake.

Snake was slightly older than him, by a few years, and knew a lot of information. Well from what Junpei gathered from the events in the Library in Building Q. He didn't dub him 'Prince,' for nothing.

But he wasn't that desperate to ask the older man to help him right? Junpei sat on his ass and groaned. "No there isn't."

Clover wasn't taking the same college course, she just graduated this year and was going to go to a fashion school, so she couldn't help him. Santa was Santa and June was avoiding him, probably too busy or whatever.

With a heavy heart, Junpei sat up and reached over to his desk to grab his cell phone.

~~~0~~~

"I was surprised to hear your voice over the phone Junpei."

Junpei blushed but then shook his head; why was he acting like a girl? For some reason he felt nervous around Snake.

The two decided to met at a cafe near his apartment. They were squeezed in the small booth, the older man sipping on tea while Junpei fidgeted across from him. He was for once grateful that Snake was blind so that he couldn't see the red flush on his face.

Or maybe he knew all along; that man always seemed to know.

"So you say you need a tutor?"

"Y...Yes." Junpei cursed at his stutter and breathed through his nose. "I don't understand my Lit class at all. I always end up going to sleep so I missed half of the course...plus it was the whole event that just happened..."

Snake tsked and shook his head. "Really Junpei, sleeping in class?"

"But...I'm studying to fix computers and make programs so I didn't think I needed it..." At another noise Junpei sank further in his seat.

It was silent in the cafe, with the exception of the other patrons. Finally Snake spoke again.

"Alright."

"Really?" Junpei wanted to hug the man right now.

"Yes, but I would need something in return."

"Of course! Anything!" Junpei ran out of his seat and gripped the man's hands. "Anything at all! Thanks again!"

~~~0~~~

Junpei thought that this would be a cakewalk but he was wrong.

So very wrong.

Snake was a harsh teacher. He told him to call him 'teacher,' in his apartment and would whack him with a ruler if he did anything wrong.

Junpei couldn't lie because Snake would always know and the punishment would be worse. Holding buckets of water, cleaning Snake and Clover's huge mansion of a house, etc.

He had to write essay after essay and read it out loud, again and again. He also had to spell out words and if he got any misspellings that was another whack.

Junpei wish this was over, he really did, but he was too nice to call it off after a week. That and he would be literally be fucked over if he did.

"Two more weeks." He kept reminding himself day after day.

Today Snake was late and Junpei spent this time reading manga. Well it was more like some book his friend suggested called, "Ibitsu." It was creepy and perverse alright but the sense of domination...

Junpei felt his mind wandering, wondering how it would be felt to be dominated by June. Being tied up and mounted on his-

The brown haired man blushed and closed the manga. What the hell was he thinking? June would never do that. Sure she planned all the horrible game events from before with Santa but she wasn't into S and M like his perverted self!

He wanted to die thinking that!

'What about Santa?' The pale haired man always had those scarfs. He could tie him up and whisper how he was scum, how he could never have his sister, how he would lick his ear and-

Junpei rolled around on his bed, yelling and cursing. God he sounded worse than the Fujoshi club on his campus! What the hell was wrong with him!

He didn't have any preferences on his sexuality; he was too infatuated with June to really think about it. That and he was a normal healthy young man so he didn't think of any morals when it came to sex, just sex.

There was a knock on the door and Junpei hid the ecchi manga. "C...Coming!" He knew his voice sounded horrible and weak but he didn't care at the moment.

Junpei tried to compose himself at the site of Snake. The blind man cocked his head to the left slightly. "I heard the sound of your voice, was I interrupting something?"

"No...NO!" Junpei wondered did he know...did he know what he was just thinking? He felt dirty considering Santa and June both having sex with him at the same time. Dammit he needed someone, something to get rid of this energy.

Taking a calming breath, the brown haired man tried to smile weakly at the older man.

"I apologize for being late; there was a matter I had to take care of back at the mansion." He guided him near the desk and they were student and teacher again.

Junpei found himself mesmerized at Snake's voice, the way he spoke when he read him the passage, the way his pitched changed when Junpei messed up...

"Really Junpei, you should know this by now." The man folded his arms, a condescending frown on his face. He had on a red long sleeve shirt with a burgundy tie. His hair was still the messy unkempt self it always was, looking like he just got out of bed.

The younger man couldn't focus because he still had a 'problem' between his pants. Reading that damn ecchi manga and thinking about sex gave him a hard on.

He couldn't help it; he haven't jacked off since before the Nonary game.

Snake leaned in close and Junpei shivered, what the hell he was getting worked over like this? Sure Snake was good looking and he got along with him nicely and...

"Junpei, is there something wrong?"

"N...No Light."

"That's teacher to you." He felt that rule smack his cheek lightly and moaned. His erection was full mass now, poking uncomfortably against his jeans. He bit his lip and tried to focus on the passage in front of him.

"The...Western civilization...of...1668...was..." He sucked in a breath as he felt his penis spasm. It was getting worse, especially because Snake pressed some of his body heat on his shoulder. "The...Western..."

"Junpei, this isn't like you. Is there something you are not telling me?" The older man's words seemed sultry to the college student. "Do I have to punish you for making another mistake?"

Junpei couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and pulled on the man's tie and kissed him. He heard the shocked noise around his lips but continued. When Snake didn't pull back he moaned, licking the other man's lips. He felt the older blind man respond, kissing him with full earnest now, both of their tongues twisting and exploring each others mouths.

When they parted, Snake's normally closed eyes were open, a shocked expression on his face. Junpei moaned out the years of lust that gathered in his body and licked his wet lips.

"Please teacher, punish me."

Snake closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples. Junpei wasn't prepared for the older man to grab his wrist and throw him on his bed.

"Ahhh!" The older man chuckled and before Junpei could regain his senses, was on him, straddling his body.

Brown eyes widen as Snake pulled off his tie and bind the younger man's wrists. "Really Junpei, asking such a request?" He tsked. "I always assumed you would make advances to one of the other people in our 'party.'"

Even though the man was blind, he still traced Junpei's face, causing the younger man to shiver under him. "No...No...I can't look at Clover like that and June isn't _**AH!**_"

Snake cupped his erection with one hand, his other hand slowly tracing the contours of his body. The college student under him writhed and groaned, trying to arch up into the palm. Shit he couldn't control himself.

"Do you want me to punish you so badly Junpei?" He couldn't do much since Snake was on top of him and his hands were tied. "You need to control yourself, it looks like you are about to burst just from one touch."

The brown haired man tried to snap back a rebuttal but all of his logical thoughts were focused on the heat between his legs. He couldn't help himself, he was painfully hard and just wanted to have sex now, even if it meant begging for it. "Please...Please!"

Junpei could barely see the smirk that rose on the blind man's face. "Alright." He felt Snake shuffle on top of him, going down until he his face was hovering over his crotch. A zipper was being pulled down by teeth and Junpei hissed as he felt himself spring out, being exposed. Puffs of air pressed against his hard erection.

"I can feel the heat from your member." Light had a whimsically voice as he breathed against Junpei's pulsing hot hardon.

The brown haired man felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He tried to cover his face with his bonded wrists but gasped when he felt a hot tongue trace along his shaft.

"Urglrg." He couldn't control the noises. It felt like heavenly heat eloping his cock when Snake started to swallow him member. He thought he would finally explode at this rate.

Then it suddenly stopped. Junpei opened one eye, then the next, and finally shifted his bind wrists down. "The hell?" He didn't comment for too long when he met the blind man face to face.

"Wouldn't you want to do this with June?" It was obvious how the young man pinned for the other woman and he was giving the college student one last chance to turn back.

Junpei tried to not focus on the aching heat in his balls and instead at the man in front of him. "N...No because...she's gone. Santa won't let me be involved with them and she doesn't want me to live with the burden of being on the run."

He still remembered when they rested at the hotel in Vegas, Nevada, the note on the desk. How they always drove along the dirt path but never caught up to Santa or June. How he desperately tried to leave notes back, until the final one rang with a note of clarity:

_'I'm sorry Jumpy but I can't; we can't let you be involved with this.'_

Junpei knew the finality of those words after that. With a heavy heart he went back into the word of civilization, trying to forgot the girl he crushed after.

"So...please...I want to try this..." Junpei licked his lips. "Please Light."

Snake gave a heavy sigh and bowed his head, contemplating. "Very well." He moved back down and went back to work.

Junpei gasped then gurgled out more humiliating noises. Snake didn't hesitate and swallowed his member once more.

That hot tongue flicked and curled around the head of his member as the man's cheeks caved in and created wonderful friction. Snake didn't waste anymore time, sucking and slurping down to the root of his cock, moving his head up and down fast.

"Light! I'm going to-" Junpei tried to push the other man off, but it was too late. A shiver ran through his body and he felt himself spasm, coming in the older man's mouth.

There was nothing outside of his panted breaths. Then just as casually, Snake parted from the man's softening member.

"Ummm...sorry?" Junpei wanted to rub the back of his head. He coughed and stuttered when Snake casually opened his mouth and let the man's essence run out on his hand.

"It taste quiet...peculiar." The pale brown haired man licked his lips.

"Huh you never tried come before?" Junpei asked casually.

"No. You make it seem like I take romps with random men..."

"Of...of course not!" The younger man grimaced when Light wiped his sticky hand on his sheets.

Junpei felt himself being lifted up and untied; he rubbed his wrists and his gaze pointed downward. "Umm...you know you're hard."

"Ah yes...well..." Snake shrugged his shoulders. "I can take care of that later."

"No! No...I ummm..." Junpei scooted forward, falling to his knees haphazardly. He gulped as he was directed in front of the tent of Snake's pants.

"I never did this before but I can take care of it." He tried to smile at the other man, who only raised one eyebrow. With shaky hands, the virgin college student unsnapped Light's slacks and pulled them down past his hips.

He blushed at the sight of the erection throbbing in front of him. 'Now Junpei you can do this.' He closed his eyes and gave an experimental lick.

It tasted odd, a bit salty but not bad. Junpei heard an appreciative grunt under him and decided to continue, licking around the shaft and feeling it pulse and throb along his lips. It was strange and appealing, making his flaccid cock come back to life.

"Junpei..." The younger male decided to peer up at Snake; watching how his brows frowned, how his mouth was slightly open, how both of his arms were to the sides.

Junpei tried to remember what the other man just did and opened his mouth to put part of the man's member inside. He listened to Snake grunt; his hands falling into his brown hair.

The other male closed his eyes and tried to go down further; he almost gagged at the member reaching in the back of his throat. 'Calm down Junpei.' Breathing through his nose, he gathered his courage and managed to get at least most of the cock down before he felt himself going over his limits.

He tried to mimic Light's movements; running his tongue up and down the shaft, bobbing his head up and down, pumping what else he couldn't get down. He felt Snake start to jerk his hips up and down, pants coming from the man's lips and making Junpei become uncomfortable in his pants.

"Junpei..." The breathless way he said his name made him work harder and faster, squeezing and massaging the others' testicles. He shifted his knees and had his hips in the air as he tried to slide more of the cock down his throat.

There was a shudder, then a twitch in the cock in his mouth. Junpei groaned as spasms of come spurted from the tip and went down his throat. He ended up swallowing it all because of the awkward position.

Once the member in his mouth started to soften he felt Light's hands patting his head. He opened his eyes slowly and rose his gaze, pulling the member out with a pop.

"Hmmm?" He gasped, panting at the idea that he just drank another man's semen.

Light ran his fingers through his hair, feeling. "I never felt your hair before; it's really soft."

"Ah...Thanks?" Junpei laughed at the non sequitur moment the two shared and sat on his knees. He was half hard from the blowjob and he could feel Snake's hands spurring the moment on, making him even more turned on.

"Junpei did you get excited again?" The younger man paled and groaned.

"No...No I-" He was cut off when Light decided to service him once more, this time with his fingers.

~~~0~~~

At the end Junpei managed to pass his class. On one end he was happy, but on the other he had more confused, unrelinquished feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

The Misforuntes of Junpei

By the Fujoshi, A.k.A Otaku no baka.

This is another prompt; this time having sex in a princess bed. As usual Junpei is on the receiving end of his shenanigans.

Warnings: Sex, Snake/Junpei, me betaing it myself, sort of a sequel to part one.

As usual I don't own 999 and I never will.

* * *

Junpei found himself at the mall near his dorm doing nothing in particular.

After finishing his finals it was now summer vacation. He really didn't have anything to do and his thoughts kept coming up to one man so he decided to take a walk.

The old teenager found himself blushing at the thoughts of one Light, a.k.a Snake. He recalled with clarity the incident of the man being his tutor and the events that transpire afterwards.

Ever since then he had avoided the other male, using his sister as a middle ground. It's been almost six months now but his heart ached in an unfamiliar way when he thought about Light.

He sipped on his pop that he bought with gusto, trying to calm himself down. 'I'm getting way too worked up over this.' It was nothing; he was going to be single the rest of his life. The feeling he had was frivolous.

Junpei went inside of the local furniture store, feeling the A/C hit him like a breeze. He was surprised that a sales person didn't flock to him like a roach.

This gave the teen the opportunity to sneak around and cause mischief. Junpei jumped up and down on the beds, ran around messing with chairs, even sitting in the armchairs and propping his feet on the table. He laughed at the amount of glee that came from not being caught and running amok.

'That will show them for overcharging good people!'

He was jumping up and down on one bed in particular when he heard a cough. Junpei stopped, bouncing on his behind and turned slowly. He met the amused eyes of one Clover as well as Snake and waved slowly.

"Umm...Hi?"

"Junpei what in heaven's name are you doing?"

Before the man could open his mouth Clover beat him to it. "Probably causing trouble. You're out of class too right?"

"Yes." Junpei frowned, the bouncing ceasing. "What brings you two here."

"Myself and Clover wanted to seek out a bed." Snaked rubbed the back of his head. "I heard a noise that appeared to be jumping and Clover exclaiming that it was you proved it."

Clover put two hands on her hips. "I needed a new bed so we went shopping Junpei." She shook her head. "That still doesn't explain why you are here."

Junpei laughed sheepishly. "I...I got bored." Well that wasn't a complete lie. He wanted to cause trouble so he could get the confusing emotions out of his heart.

"So you choose to abuse furniture."

An angry sales clerk came up as well. "The chairs are all wrong! The tables have footprints on them! One of the waterbeds is misaligned!"

"Umm...Sorry?" Darn he was caught.

Snake was quick to come up with an excuse. "I apologize; this young man is with us. We were searching for a bed for my sister and came upon one in question. May I?"

The gentleman clerk nodded, knowing a potential buyer. "Sure." He gave one last glare at Junpei before walking off with Snake.

"Really Jumpy; living up to your name eh?"

Junpei frowned at his nickname; the only person who called him Jumpy was June. He was over her but a part of him panged in remembrance as well as ache when he thought about her.

"I have to thank Snake later for the save."

"Hahah you better, or else you would have been in real big trouble~" Clover rocked back and forth on her heels with a wide smile.

Junpei was lost in his thoughts; he wanted to tell someone about the events that transpired. 'Maybe I should tell Clover.' He didn't want to lead the girl on like June lead him on.

He was going to open his mouth until Snake came back. "Good news sister; the clerk accepted our offer and I finished all the paperwork. They will be delivering the bed sometime this afternoon."

"REALLY? ALRIGHT! Thanks Light!" The teenager leaped into her brother's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Light only laughed and spun her around; even Junpei had to smile at the affection.

When Clover leaped off and started walking towards the entrance with a hum, Snake approached Junpei and leaned down.

"As part of your punishment for making a mockery, you have to help assemble it."

'Damn.' He knew it was a long shoot that he would go off the hook with just a thanks.

~0~

So the two men were in Clover's room trying to make a Princess bed together.

Junpei cracked his back; he wasn't that old but he felt like an old man. Even with help they still had to carry the box spring as well as the mattress up the stairs, along with the frame. Then the two men sat down and started to work on it slowly, with Clover giving them moral support and plenty of cool drinks.

The girl announced that she was going over a friend's house temporarily, picking up some books. "Unlike you Junpei I work during the summer!" She said while sticking out her tongue.

Junpei sighed and sat on his sore bottom. "Snake..."

"Hm?" The man in question was standing and trying to assemble the princess curtains along the bed.

"I wanted to talk about before."

"Oh?"

"Yes I ummm...I can't stop thinking about it." He tittered his fingers; feeling like a damn girl. "I was wondering would you like to be a...couple?"

"A couple."

"Yes."

"Have you told Clover about this?"

"...No. I have no idea how to approach it and when I do it's always a bad time. Also I don't want you to look like the bad guy."

Snake continued to work in silence and Junpei thought the other man was ignoring him. "Ummm..."

"I'll consider it. For now I have to decided on the matter of finishing your punishment."

"Wait what?" Junpei whined. "I already apologized enough!" He sat up and was about to approach the man until he felt the air out of his lungs.

He groaned and realized with clarity that Snake tackled him to the bed. The man's hands were pinning his wrists above his head. For a blind guy he sure was fast.

"Snake!"

"You may have the privilege of calling me Light."

Junpei frowned but he ended up sporting a blush at their position. The man was literally straddling his lap and he could feel the warmth of his body. It was also a hot day and the only thing Junpei sported was a t-shirt with a number five and jeans. Sure Light only had on khaki shorts and a polo but it was still damn hot.

"In the name of the funyarinpa I demand you stop toying with me!"

"Funyarinpa? Don't make such non sense."

"Oh don't tell you don't know what the funyarinpa is either? BLASPHEMY!"

Light leaned in close and smiled. "I won't allow you to distract me Junpei."

Junpei hissed as he felt a mouth nip and pull along the skin between his shoulder; he yelped when he felt teeth.

"Ah Ah not fair!" The man found himself squirming around, wiggling underneath the other male, trying everything in his power to get the man off. He thought he heard Light groan under him and pull back with a satisfied smirk.

"There is your other half of the punishment." Junpei groaned, not because of the mark, but because he supported an awkward boner from his futile effort of trying to deny Light access.

He panted and prayed that Light didn't heard or feel anything off and would just crawl off of him. But Junpei wasn't that lucky when he saw Light raise an eyebrow.

"Junpei, are you excited?"

"Umm...No?"

Light shook his head. "I can feel your erection trying to push out of your pants. The change in your heartbeat is also evident."

'DAMN!' "I'm fine! I'm just too hot and-"

He was cut off when he felt Light back on him, the man's hands releasing him to crawling up and under his shirt. Junpei moaned as he felt those quick hands send sparks to his groin, the tips of his fingers tracing his pecs as well as the contours of his upper body.

"You are far too sensitive Junpei." He tried to hold back a gasp as he felt those skilled hands touch his nipples, making the pink nubs instantly erect.

"Ah not-not fair Light." The younger male felt his hips arch up when Light twisted his nipples painfully. It was painfully but it made him shiver and his skin crawl in pleasure.

"Hmm? Junpei are you a masochist?"

"NO!" He grunted as he felt the male pull his nipples upward, his back arching with them. Damn it felt good and his cock was painfully hard now, throbbing painfully against his zipper.

"You seem to enjoy pain more than pleasure." Junpei closed his eyes in agony and embarrassment as he laid back on the bed. He could feel Snake's breath on his collarbone, causing him to get goosebumps, as he continued to assault his body

Those fingers went lower, ticking his sides and tracing his flat stomach. "Are you getting fat Junpei?"

Junpei opened his eyes and huffed. "I'm not fat! I go to the gym...sometimes." He glared at the other man, who seemed to be focused on his pants than anything else, his fingers tracing the hem and the seams of Junpei's jeans.

Light made quick work of them and fished out his cock with efficiency. The air hitting his manhood only made it harder, twitching and dripping pre-cum.

Junpei noticed that his hands were no longer pinned, finally, and debated on making an escape or dealing with what the other man had in mind. He didn't have time to contemplate it when he saw the man lean down and give his member a hard lick.

"Damn!" He groaned and arched upward, his hands fisting the sheets behind him. Junpei panted against the mahogany colored pillow as he felt teeth pull against the skin along his testicles.

"Wh...who have you done this with to be this good?"

"No one." Light muttered before putting about a quarter of the younger man's member in his mouth.

Junpei yelled at the heat surrounding his cock and mewled in pleasure. He thought he felt pain but dismissed it as Light's tongue lapped upward to dip into the slit that dripped pre-cum.

"Ngh...Ngh..." Sweat started to drip from his fore head and he groaned as he felt his cock pulse in the hot mouth. There was a distance feeling of being full, of being stretched, then it was gone.

"Hu...Huh?" The mouth left and Junpei tried to get his vision back. He sat up on his elbows to see Light slowly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I never tried this before but from what I read it's suppose to be pleasurable."

"Tried what?" Junpei questioned as his brain was slowly getting some sense back. He grunted as he felt himself being turned and flipped over on his stomach.

"Light what-" He was cut off when he felt something sticky and cold drip down his ass. "What are you doing? Oh god you shouldn't be using whatever the hell you are using!"

That's right! They were suppose to put together Clover's bed! So they were literally screwing around on the bed that Light just bought for her! Not only that but they were having sex in HER ROOM.

"It's a bit too late for that Junpei." He heard the man's voice in a distance, with a whimsical tone. "We already did enough to desecrate it."

Junpei grunted as he felt fingers up what he assumed was his ass. He couldn't help but try to push the intruders out.

"Relax Junpei; it's suppose to feel good. I even supplied some lubrication to make it feel better."

So that's what was dripping on his behind! Did Light have this planned from the start?

"Easy for you to say! You don't have fingers up your ass!"

Snake made a chuckle and Junpei wanted to curse the man out. He tried to turn around on his side to do so until the sight had him freeze.

There was Light, with no clothing on. His chest was lean but Junpei could make out the muscles tracing his shoulders as well as his biceps. One arm was prosthetic, that he knew, but it didn't seem out of place on the older man. His brown hair was low on his face, from sweat, and it seemed to drip down his chest in slow rivets.

A crumpling noise woke up Junpei from his daze and he peered down to see Light pulling a condom over his very hard cock. "What-What-Where are you going to put that at?"

Light gave him a look that said "Are you serious?" He raised one of the young man's legs on his prosthetic shoulder before pushing inside.

Junpei gurgled and bit down on the sheets under him. He buried his face at the burning pain from his backside. "Relax Junpei." Light's tone was breathless and he tried his best, while screaming into the comforter under him.

"You feel...intense Junpei." Light's voice was deeper now and it make Junpei's heart quicken.

"That...That's all you can say about it?" He felt insulted; don't most men say that the bottoms are suppose to feel hot or tight or whatever? Or the woman? Wasn't that what Junpei was right now? He couldn't understand how the hell this is suppose to feel good and why people did it.

Light whistled in a breath of air. "You're clinching me too tight; relax your walls slowly. I will not move."

Junpei panted and tried to relax, to get used to the feeling of having something large up his ass. "Are...You even in all the way?"

"No."

Fuck; that means that it might hurt worse the further he got. He might as well deal with it now. "I'm-I'm ready."

Light pushed in more, causing Junpei to wince. His fingers curled into the sheets under him and Light leaned in, trying to get better access.

"I'm all the way in."

'Thank god!' Junpei wanted to crawl into a corner and die; or maybe just cry and whimper at the loss of his man pride. He felt the hand not supporting his leg petting his hair slowly, trying to relax him.

"Mmmmm." Junpei sniffed and mumbled in the covers. "Move so we can please spare any more embarrassment."

"As you wish." The younger man felt the member pull all the way out before slamming back in, causing his teeth to chatter. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else, anything else.

"This...doesn't feel good does it?"

"N-Not really." It didn't burn as much but it ached and it felt like his muscles were being pulled along with Light's thrusts but otherwise it wasn't very pleasant.

Light made a thoughtful noise before changing angles and Junpei tried to cover his mouth. 'HOLY-whoa what was that?' Whatever Light hit made his muscle tense up and pleasure to run down his nerves and center on his member.

"You tighten up considerably Junpei, which means that I did something right."

"Ah...Ah..." Junpei couldn't really respond when Snake did it again, making his toes curl, his cock spring back to lift, and pleasure tingle all over his senses like sparks.

The position didn't give Junpei much lead-way as Snake pounded into him harder, hitting that one spot without restraint. No he felt every thrust and every push and he couldn't move at all, not even his hips. Instead he curled his fingers around the comforter and bit into it.

His eyes were half mooned and his brown hair was all in his face. "L-Light."

"Hmmm? Are you enjoying this right now?"

"Y...yes...ah fuck." A sudden jolt caused his cock to flop against his stomach and a stream of pre-cum to come out. He wanted to touch himself but he couldn't will his body to do so.

Thankfully Light spared him the moment and did it for him. Junpei screamed out as he felt the other man stroke him quick and with precision. He panted and writhed around as he felt his member spurt out come all over the sheets.

Light made a grunt and he assumed that the man came along with him, but his senses were so overloaded that he couldn't really think right now. It took him several seconds before he heard his name reach his ears.

"Junpei?"

"Hmmm..." Going down from his orgasm and into post carnal bliss, Junpei snuggled into a warm body. Snake chuckled and patted his head.

"We need to depart before Clover returns."

"Oh-SHIT!" That's right; he just had sex with Clover's brother in her room! Junpei tried to get out from under Snake but instead he fell over the bed and onto the floor.

~0~

Junpei was red as a beet as he pulled down the borrowed t-shirt.

He managed to get come stains on his clothes so Snake offered to clean them, along with the sheets and everything else. The problem was that the man was a bit taller than him, so the T-shirt fit like a short dress.

That and it was the fact that he had on Light's clothing of all things along with the fact that when he washed up afterwards, the man's essence dripped out of his ass, making Junpei get hard once more.

"Junpei." The man in question still had his eyes closed, but he was smiling. "I might take up on your offer on being a couple."

The young man's cock and stomach flopped. "Honestly?"

"Yes I-"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Clover hopped into the laundry room and greeted her brother, pink pigtails and all. "Oh Junpei; you're still here? Did you ever finish the bed you lazy bum?"

Junpei flushed harder, if possible. "No! And I'm not lazy!"

Clover ran her eyes up and down the two men; how her brother still had on his clothes, abit wrinkled, and how Junpei had on one of his many t-shirts.

"What's in the washer?"

"The sheets as well as his clothes; unfortunately they were stained."

'They were beyond stained,' Junpei's mind quipped. 'Also way to be subtle there Light!"

"Well ok. I'm going to buy some materials; a friend is going to a convention and needs an outfit." She hugged her brother and went over to Junpei. With a grin she leaned in close.

"Also Jumpy, if you have sex in my room, remember to not be so noisy ok?"

Junpei paled as Clover skipped out the door again.


End file.
